


Aphmau Oneshots

by tenkotxt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ending, F/F, One Shot, Wow tagging is hard, and by that i mean its not sad im just bad at writing endings, uhhhhh ill add ships and characters has they appear, umm what else should i mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkotxt/pseuds/tenkotxt
Summary: Just a bunch of Aphmau oneshots, probably featuring many rarepairs.





	Aphmau Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first one shot i've finished in a very long time! It's far from perfect, but I hope you enjoy!

Exhausted beyond belief, Aphmau undoes the claps on her uniform, shrugging if off her shoulders, and lazily hanging it in her locker. Today was one of the longest days she’s worked in a long time. She had to work extra hours and wouldn’t even be getting overtime, if she wasn’t desperate for a job, she would have quit weeks ago. She thought working a maid cafe would be fun, but being hit on by creepy dudes and chewed out by her boss on a daily basis is anything but that. She dressed herself in her own clothing and left the locker room, locking up behind her. As she left, one of her superiors, Teony, was closing up. She apologizes sincerely for not being able to pay her overtime, but Aph just waves her off, she knows all to well that Teony doesn’t have the power to affect her paycheck, because if she did, she’d give her enough money for this place to go bankrupt in a week flat.

 

It was a cold night, which Aph wasn’t too pleased about. She grew up in Arizona, right on the border to be close to her mom’s half of the family and as far possible from her dad’s, so she was better with heat than the cold. She would love to go home and just sleep forever, but she has plans that are far too important to miss, so naptime would have to wait. Luckily the club she was heading to wasn’t far, nothing was in this little town, Aph liked it that way, too, she didn’t need to go through the fear of driving. The nightclub known as the Shadow Night, a ridiculous name if you asked virtually anyone, but still the hotspot of Phoenix Drop, was fairly packed tonight. It tended to be more busy on friday nights, of course, but more so when they had live music, which happened to be the reason Aph was here at all.

 

The first person she saw upon entering, that she recognized anyways, was the owner, Gene, who was working at the bar, seeming to be training someone she didn’t recognize.

 

“Aph! Hey,” he greets, barely heard over the roaring music. “Haven’t seen you here in a hot minute.”

 

“Just been busy,” she shrugs off her coat, plopping down onto a bar stool. “I don’t believe we’ve met, my name’s Aph,” she hold her hand out to the unfamiliar man behind the counter.

 

“H-hi!” He fumbles to meet her hand, shaking it haphazardly. “My name’s Liochant, pleasure to meet you!”

 

“This is our newest recruit,” Gene tousles his hair, “I think he’ll fit in just fine here.” He pulls out a glass from under the counter, “In fact, noobie, why don’t you make your first drink on the job for Aph, rum and coke, right?” She nods, reaching for her wallet, before being stopped.

 

“Gene better not be charging you,” Sasha, a fellow employee, though she might as well be running the place, pushes her wallet back into her pocket, somehow gently and forceful at the same time.

 

“Of course not, I was literally just gonna tell her it’s on the house.” Gene defends himself, and Sasha looks spectical, but let’s it slide.

 

“Anyways,” she turns back to Aph, “so I heard Ivy’s back in town, ya here to see her?”

 

“Yup,” she beams, a little forced, and she’s sure Sasha notices, but doesn’t comment, “I’m really excited, to see her.”

 

“Me too, I missed seeing her perform,” she gives her a friendly smile in return. “I’m surprised Teony isn’t with you, don’t you guys work together? I’d imagine she’d wanna see Ivy asap.”

 

“She wanted to, but our boss wouldn’t let her off till she closed up, so she’s just gonna see her tomorrow.”

 

“Oof, that sucks,” Sasha takes the seat next to Aph, “hey Gene, can I get a whiskey?”

 

“On it,” he fetches her a glass, just as Liochant hands Aph her own drink.

 

“Here you go, miss!” He smiles warmly, if not a bit awkwardly. She takes it, sipping it, a bit cautiously, and is relieved to find it’s completely fine, which isn’t surprising considered it’d be pretty hard to mess up a rum and coke. Through the loudspeakers, she recognizes Dante’s, the knights resident DJ, voice.

 

“The first band, will be going on in an hour!” His announcement followed by cheers from the crowd. _One hour to calm down_.

 

___________

 

For the first time in a very long time, Ivy was nervous before show. Admittedly, she’s never played for a crowd over three hundred, but then again tonight’s show would barely break a hundred. It was less of how many people, and more who specifically. The last time she saw Aphmau, her girlfriend of three years, things didn’t go as smooth as she would have hoped. She thought Aph would be supportive of her trying to grow her music career, and it was clear that she was _trying_ to be, but that’s not how things went. She knew Aph was just in the moment when she had told her if she goes not to come back, but those words stuck with her every second that she was gone. For her to come back after that, and not even having made name for herself, was humiliating, and even she wasn’t sure that Aph’s kind nature would be _that_ forgiving.

 

“Ivy, hun, it’s okay,” Lucinda softly rubs her shoulders, and she feels herself relax instantly, thanks to magic no doubt. “You know Aphmau adores you, she’ll be nothing but excited to see you.”

 

Ivy buries her face in her hands, “I was gone for an entire month and she didn’t reach out to me once, Lucy, I wouldn’t be surprised to hear she didn’t even bother showing up tonight.”

 

“Oh hush,” she sits down next to her, picking up a comb and dragging it though her now faded pink hair, hard to find time to redye it on the road. “Aphmau loves you, she wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She pulls her hair back in a ponytail, and attempts to push her bangs out of her face, only for Ivy to push them back.

 

Through the walls, they could feel the buzz of the band and crowd, and Ivy felt her anxiety come back. This wasn’t like the joints she’d been playing over the last few weeks, the set was just this band, then her. She would be going on very soon.

 

“Okay sweetie, do you want me to look for Aphmau so you can talk before you go up?”

 

“No!” She stands so quickly, it rattles the table in front of her. “I mean, I don’t know! Maybe?” She sinks back down. An idea comes to Ivy, “actually, yeah, go, I think it’ll be best if I see her beforehand.”

 

“No,” Lucinda responds, now suspicious, “you’re gonna run if I leave you unattended.”

 

“Shit,” she sighs, to be fair, she should have know she’d see through her. Lucy peaks out in the hallway.

 

“Laurance, dear, would you keep an eye on Ivy for me? I have to do something real quick.” _Oh no_.

 

“Yeah sure,” he enters the room, “Ivy, I didn’t realize you still needed a babysitter, but who am I to judge?”

 

“Nah, I have a criminal record now, gotta be under surveillance twenty four seven and all that jazz.”

 

“You don’t say,” he took a seat next to her, “interesting.” He smiles, not his perfect flirty fake one, but his real, goofy one, and she feels calmer than any of Lucy’s magic could make her.

 

“Yup, sucks, but tis the life of a master criminal, ya know,” she grins.

 

“So, what’s so important that she needed to leave the mastermind of the century in my incapable hands?”

 

“Lucy seems to think it would be good for me to talk to Aph before I go on.”

 

“And she’s right,” he puts his hand on her shoulder, “You’re freaking out just a bit, babe. You know you have nothing to worry about, right?”

 

“I,” she takes deep breath, “I’m trying to think that way, but how can I not worry?”

 

“You know, Iv, you must really really love her, if you’re this worried about upsetting her.”

 

“Of course I do, Laur,” she rubs her eyes, she tells herself it’s to grunge up her eye makeup and not to push back tears.

 

“Then you really think she’d throw that away over one mistake?” He pulls back his hand and stands. “I think you need to a minute alone to think, if you decide it’s best to run and avoid her, then I’ll take whatever punishment Lucinda gives me, just do what you need to do, maybe I’ll see you after the show.” And with that, he leaves.

 

___________

 

Aph may be a bit more nervous about seeing Ivy than she initial made out. It just took three drinks to realize that apparently. Should she have come tonight? Yeah, of course, but also maybe not because oh my Irene literally anything could happen and that is horrifying. What if Ivy met someone else? What if she signed on for a world tour and this would be the last time she ever saw her? Is a month enough time to fall outta love? Probably not, but it doesn’t help that Aph’s last words to her were cruel and not meant.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Gene snatches up the drink Liochant had just handed her. “Lio, let’s not serve drunk customers, okay?”

 

“S-sorry sir, won’t happen again,” he apologizes, clearly embarrassed.

 

“Aw, come on, Gene, I’m not drunk~” she whines.

 

“You are, honey.” Sasha leans against the bar, grabbing the drink from Gene’s hand, and taking a sip. “Ew, what is this? It tastes like goddamn nail polish remover.”

 

“Sumol and Vodka, Zenix got me hooked on it.” He takes it back, taking a drink as well.

 

“Heh, figures he’d be into that crap, you have to have no taste to date Dante.” Before Gene could even defend his brother, Sasha looks back to Aphmau. “How ya doing, sweetie? Feeling alright?”

 

“I’m fine~” she waves her off, “totally great.”

 

“Aph, I-” Sasha starts, only to be interrupted.

 

“Aphmau! Honey, I’ve been looking for you.” Lucinda appears, almost out of thin air, turning Aph on her stool. “Would you mind coming with me for a moment? Someone needs to speak with you.”

 

If Aph had an ounce of common sense at the moment, she wouldn’t have gone along so carefree, for she would have quickly figured out exactly who this mystery guest was in an instant, but lucky, she had absolutely none of that. She hopped up from her chair, and swayed after Lucinda, needed to grab her arm as to not get lost in the sea of people. Even directly outside of the dressing room, Aphmau still couldn’t take a hint.

 

“Aph, darling,” she grabs her by her shoulders, “you are very drunk and that’s not great so,” she quickly taps the point of her nose, and Aphmau feels her mind cleary up, and the realization hits like a truck. “Good luck, baby girl,” she quickly pushes her into the room, locking the door behind her. She sees Ivy, for the first time in so, _so_ long, with one leg out the window.

 

___________

 

The second Laurance had left the room, she was at the window, fiddling with the lock. Then she was back in her chair, reconsidering her choice. Then back at the window, then chair, then window, and over and over. She was excited to see Aph, she knows this, but she was nervous, and it was hard to pick a side. Ivy was typically fearless, she could do the craziest of tasks without a second thought, but Aphmau was her other half. She made her weak in the knees, and nervous, and absolutely head over heels.

 _This wasn’t the place_ , she told herself, _this wasn’t where their reunion would take place_ . She made her way towards the window for what she hopes will be the last time, _and it would be nice to have more preptime_. Just had she had popped it open and began to climb out, she heard the door click behind her.

 

“Ivy?” Aphmau asked, almost in disbelief. “What in Irene’s name are you doing?”

 

The sound of her voice makes her melt, and even with the disapproval in her voice, she knows immediately that she has nothing to be afraid of, she never did. She pulls herself back inside, turning to face the love of her life. “Oh, ya know, getting some fresh air,” she smiles, more genuinely than she as since she left, and when Aphmau returns it, she feels like she’s falling for her all over again.

 

“I missed you,” she laughs, reaching for Ivy’s hand, and intertwining their fingers. “How’ve you been, babe?”

 

“I’m better now that I’m with you,” she cups Aphmau’s cheek with her freehand. “I’m so sorry I left you, Aph.”

 

“I’m sorry for everything I said,” she leans into Ivy’s touch.

 

“No worries, babe, barely phased me,” she waves her off, and they both know she’s lying, but neither mentions it. Aphmau pushed forward, her arms around Ivy’s neck, and her lips against hers.

“I missed you,” she mumbled against Ivy’s lips.

 

“You already said that, pretty girl,” Ivy whispers, starstruck. Aph doesn’t respond, at least not with words, instead she kisses her again. “Aph, baby, I have a show soon.”

 

“Yeah,” she mutters.

 

“I take it you don’t particularly care?”

 

“Not really.” She buries her face in her chest, biting the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

 

“B-babe,” Ivy shivers, “I missed you, too, and I’m glad I got to see you before they show, but can this wait just a little?”

 

She pulls back, and looks up at Ivy, “Do you really want to wait.”

 

“No,” she choked out, flustered out of her mind.

 

“Why don’t we head home.” With that, for probably the tenth and last time tonight, the window open.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the not fantastic ending, I promise to work on that asap, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I don't take requests per say, but I am open it inspo if you have any ideas! Alright, hopeful I write some more stuff soon, and until next time.


End file.
